Denial In Love and Thought
by xXTheOutsider998Xx
Summary: Fiona's life was tough to the edge. Until she found a girl in the street that was hurt and traumatized. As she brings her home, she starts to care and fall for her. But her mind denies her feelings... R&R :)
1. In My Safe Embrace

Fiona Coyne was quietly walking back to her apartment. It was late at night. Glancing at the sight around her, she thought of today. To make it short, it was a tough day for her. With all the bullying and drama, sometimes she just can't take no more. Usually she'd go home and grab a bottle of vodka and endlessly drink, clearing her thoughts. But she decided to stay strong for now. For there will be hope no?

Fiona saw her apartment just across the street. Tall and simple, she was about to walk towards it when she heard a scream. No, a screech. It sounded like a girl's scream. But not the typical one though. She turned around, and what she saw left her in shock. She saw a girl, leaned against the corner, with a guy. "For an 18 year old girl you sure are hot as fuck..." She heard a rough voice of a man say. Then she realized that the girl she saw was about to be raped. "Please! Let me go!" the girl whined. 'Oh god her voice is hot' Fiona thought. But she went towards the two in the alley and split them apart.

"What the hell is going on here?", Fiona asked angrily. "Fuck off, bitch she's mine!" The man in the mask said. Then Fiona fumed of anger, and grabbed the guy and punched him endlessly. She got hit a few times, but each was painful. Then angrily she pushed the guy off and screamed, "Get lost goddamnit!". Fiona looked at herself. She had minor bruises and cuts. But it was worth it saving the girl here.

She turned around and saw the girl in front of her curled up in a corner. 'She must be traumatized', Fiona thought. "I'm sorry you had to see that. D-Do you need anything? I could bring you home if you want. Maybe some water?" Fiona started asking endlessly for some reason. For some reason she started to care about the safety of this girl.

"... I'm fine. Just leave me here for now. Please." the girl in front of her pleaded. "Leave you here? Ok that's it. You're coming with me." And with that Fiona carried the girl back to her apartment. Not caring the looks that were being shot at her along the way.

She reached in her pocket for some keys. Then she unlocked the door and went in. She gently placed the girl on her couch. "So what's your name?". "Why do you care?...". After a moment of silence she said, "Imogen. Imogen Moreno". Fiona looked at her for a moment, and then said without feeling, "I'll get you some water, Imogen. And then a bath." And she turned and walked to the kitchen. Imogen was confused and asked, "Why are you doing this to me?". "Doing what?" Fiona asked back. "Fixing me. Caring for me. Why?". Fiona thought of an answer. But she couldn't find one. She doesn't know why she was saving this stranger. "B-Because I... I don't know. Would you rather be left out there and be kissed by random strangers or pampered by a generous person like me here?". "Good point," Imogen whispered quietly. And then she looked at herself. Her clothes were ripped apart like rags. But she didn't expect new clothes.

Fiona placed a big glass of water and a blanket in front of Imogen. "If you need anything, call me. You can use the bathroom to shower if you want." She breathed for a second, and then turned away. For some reason, the sight of Imogen in front of her was breathtaking. She was beautiful. Her pigtails were weird and messed up and so were her glasses. But something about her intrigued her in a way like no other guy has.

Fiona laid in her bed and was reading a book. Then she heard the shower go on, and a voice. It sounded like humming. She just ignored it and went back to reading... But then she got curious. What was it like seeing a girl naked? Showering? Then she again shrugged off the thought.

After 10 minutes, the sound of the water hitting was gone. Fiona went up to the door and asked. "You need some new clothes? 'Cause you're not wearing those torn up ones out there." She asked. "... Yeah sure. Whatever." And Fiona quickly went in her closet and grabbed some PJs and laid it in front of the door and knocked. Then the door opened and she saw Imogen, a towel wrapped around her body. The sight turned Fiona on a bit. 'I shouldn't be thinking of her this way... But I can't resist it,' Fiona thought. "Thanks..." Imogen smiled and said. Then a few minutes later she came out. Fiona went off and got ready for bed. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she went back to her bedroom and saw Imogen on her bed. "Uh, I'm sorry. I'll go take the couch instead." She started walking towards the door, but Fiona held to her hand and stopped her. "No, you can take the bed if you want. We'll share it. I don't want you out there alone." Fiona said. "Oh... Ok" Then they both hopped on to bed and turned off the lights.

In the darkness Fiona thought to herself. 'Am I falling for her? No... I can't be. Why would I fall for a girl I just found in the street? Although I do hope Mom doesn't think I slept with her (In 'that' way)... Whatever...'. Then she heard a groan next to her... And then some slight yelps. "... No. NO! Please let me go!" Then she realized it was Imogen screaming in her sleep. Instantly, Fiona turned around and calmed her down. Then Imogen gasped in shock. Then she leaned on to Fiona and cried. Her face buried in Fiona's chest. Fiona was confused. Then she rubbed her back gently. "It's ok. It's only a dream Imogen. Calm down." Then the cries subdued. There was silence in the darkness. They were still in the same position. Then out of nowhere, Imogen said, "Please don't leave me...". 'Did she just say that?' Fiona thought. But then she replied and said, "I won't. I'll always be there." And with that they both laid back down. But this time Imogen laid down and snuggled with Fiona. Her hand wrapped on her waist. Fiona smiled a bit, and closed her eyes.

_In the morning_

Fiona opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:10 on Saturday. Then she felt a warm breath on her neck and looked down. Imogen was sleeping peacefully. Adorably, Fiona thought. Slowly she slipped off her bed and went to the bathroom and washed her face. And brushed her teeth. Then memories came flooding back from the events of last night. She saved a girl from rape, cleaned her up and cared for her, and out of nowhere slept with her in the same bed. She was confused. But then she thought of Imogen and what she said last night

(_Flashback)_

_ Then out of nowhere, Imogen said, "Please don't leave me...". 'Did she just say that?' Fiona thought. But then she replied and said, "I won't. I'll always be there." And with that they both laid back down. But this time Imogen laid down and snuggled with Fiona. Her hand wrapped on her waist. Fiona smiled a bit, and closed her eyes._

She just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Drew and Bianca still aren't back yet. So she grabbed some eggs from the fridge and toast and quickly made breakfast for two. Then she grabbed some orange juice. A few minutes later Imogen came out of the room stretching and yawning and Fiona quickly set out the food onto plates and set them on the counter. Then her eyes met Imogen's. "I made breakfast for the both of us... If you wanna eat?" Fiona asked shyly. Imogen smiled a bit. "Well you didn't have to do that for me," She said and chuckled a bit. Then they both sat down on the counter and ate.

"So tell me about yourself..." Fiona said. Imogen looked up. "Oh... Well I'm 18 if you don't know." 'Same age as me huh?'. ", and I love art, especially drawing. Fashion, reading, music... And I move around a lot as a young kid. My dad taught me drawing and Urban Landscaping when he's not teaching." Imogen said briefly. Fiona was in awe. She and her had lots in common. "Oh and uh, last night I just got thrown out of my house... My mom doesn't respect gay or Bisexuals... Don't worry though, I'm fine. She wasn't much a mom to me" Fiona nodded her head. "Well that's ok. I was worried the moment I first saw you in the alley.. You can stay here as long as you want and whenever" Fiona said happily. Imogen smiled and hugged her tightly. Then started squealing in excitement. "Aw! I never met a person like you!" Fiona was blank for a moment. Then she smiled and laughed.

After breakfast, they were at the sink washing their own dishes. "Hey, since it's a weekend, do you wanna go somewhere? Maybe a stroll in the park?" Fiona asked. "Um... Sure! Let's go afterwards!" Imogen said as she smiled. 'Her smile's so sexy... *sigh*' Fiona thought. "Then it's settled!".

* * *

_So should I continue this story? I just love love Fiona and Imogen as a couple on Degrassi and all... They're very cute... Anyways review! And maybe a hug...By the way POV next chapter. This is just the beginning._


	2. Snow and Sleepwalking

(Third Person POV)

Fiona grabbed Imogen's soft, delicate hands as she headed to the door. As she opened it, she slid aside to let the quirky girl go out first. "Well what a gentlewoman," Imogen said as she giggled. Fiona smiled shyly and they both walked to the elevator. As they were walking, smiling constantly at each other, they stopped to see a couple ahead of them walking. Both were females. One was a brunette with long curls, and the other was a blond with pigtails. Fiona and Imogen stopped and stared as the two women smiled, talked, danced a bit. Then unexpectedly, Fiona and Imogen stared in awe as they saw both women in front of them smile at each other in lust, and _kiss. _Fiona smiled and thought, 'Aw! They're so cute... If only that was me and Imogen. Giving little pecks of love to each other... Wait what?'.

Imogen POV

OMG! They look so cute! It feels so good to see true love... Not that I ever been in a relationship. I looked up at Fiona and she was also smiling a bit. I laughed a bit and then stared deep into her eyes. Her pretty sleek eyes are making me drool... Ew. But then I looked again... She looked nice. Pretty as an angel, I should say. No, a goddess. I could already imagine her walking amongst the clouds, so gracefully. And I could see her laughing at me. Oh, I see a hand waving in my face right now. It's lunging towards me. "Imogen? Imogen!", I heard a voice say.

I snap out of thought and saw her petite face again. I sighed and said, "Sorry... You're just quite beautiful." Oh god did that just slip out? I jump back slightly frightened of my words. I heard Fiona giggle shyly and said, "Let's just go already." And we went off walking and smiling like nothing ever happened..

Fiona POV

"_Sorry... You're just quite beautiful..."_

I replayed those exact words in my head as we were walking... Did she really mean it? Or was that just random words? I looked back at her. It looked like she was dazing off into la la land or something because her smile seemed hazy... Yet dreamy... And sexy- Wait what? Oh god I shouldn't be thinking of this right now. Maybe it's just a habit I've developed. Anyways, I saw the park ahead. There were little kids running around the tree, playing happily as always. Then as we were walking towards it, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked on the side, and Imogen's face was on my shoulder... My shoulder?! And her face looked sleepy and happy at the same time. It must be the misty cold air out here. And somehow... I'm starting to feel warm. Oof! and now my stomach feels weird... and also warm. What is this feeling? As I continued walking, I think I may have heard her purr a bit...

When we arrived at the park, her head perked up. "It's so big! I just wanna run around!", and she burst from my arms (Now I'm cold again), and ran and spun herself around in glee. I started to laugh a bit. More like giggle. The snow fell on her one by one. It looks as if I'm in a dream. Is this a dream? If so, please God don't pull me out of it.

Then suddenly Imogen started walking towards me. I noticed her face leaning closer to mine. Her white happy smile churns my stomach. I can't seem to stop looking at her lips. They look quite soft. And they're perfectly shaped. So thin and pink... Then I felt a pair of hands touch mine. I snapped out of thought as Imogen peered into my face closer. And like an angel, leaned into my ear and spoke a few words. Oh god is she admitting her love to me? If so, should I be happy? Or shocked? Maybe blank? My emotions tamper and change within me as I start to shiver. Then I heard a whisper that sent down chills to my spine. I swear I'm about to trip.

"_Surprise."_

And I felt something cold and watery hit my face. And then I heard a big laugh. I looked down, and what looked like bits of white powder, was actually snow. Did she just start a fight with me? I growled jokingly and picked up a handful of snow and threw it at her face. I heard her squeal loudly. Then I finally opened my eyes and she was gone. Gone? Did I not just hear her milliseconds ago? She definitely has to be a ninja of some sort... Or is she something more?

Suddenly I heard a slight rustle. And then a few footstep's. I didn't dare turn around to see who it was though... Though it's cold here, I start to shiver and sweat a little (my imagination!). Then I heard a shout.

"GERONIMO!"

Splat! I felt tons of tiny snowballs hit my back and head. I turn around to see who it was and Imogen was there... She stuck her tongue at me as she laughed. Then out of nowhere, I ran to her. She yelped a bit and started to run. We ended up laughing and chasing each other all around the park. Then suddenly I ran over a rock and I tripped on her. Luckily we landed into the big pile of snow.

I felt something struggle under me. And when I open my eyes, I saw Imogen. She was under me. Facing me. She started to giggle a bit. I started to doze off and stare into those eyes. Eyes that seem to hypnotize me every time. Am I a perv for that? I may never know. Because I realize that all I care about, is the girl underneath me. Giggling softly and smiling... Aaand why did I just get so emotional?

"Fiona?... FiFi!", I heard Imogen chant. FiFi? Is that like, a nickname for me? I must already be her best friend. "Huh?". I started to look around. Then I looked in our position. It looked as if I was just about to have sex with her. I instantly got up, but muttered, "Sorry." I held my hand out and we both walked home together. And as we walked we exchanged smiles. But something in her smile made me think there was a matter between us that was much deeper... No, there couldn't be. I mean, SHE couldn't just... I'm ending this subject for now...

I reached for the keys in my pocket. I started to fumble around. Have I lost my keys? Then I heard something hard fall to the floor, releasing something that sounded like those jingle bells. When I turned around, I saw the keys on the floor... Huh. "Don't worry I'll get it," Imogen said as she turned around. She bent down to reach it. As she was reaching it, I started to stare... At her butt. Why was I staring at such an explicit part of her? Though... It is small. It looks so tight though. I wish I could just... I shook my head, losing those thoughts. I looked up and saw her hands with the keys. She gestured it in front of me and I nicely took it. Finally, I unlock the doors. Again, I opened the door, and like a gentleman (or gentlewoman), I let her in first.

"Do you want me to make lunch? I could make something warm," I stuttered out. She perked her head up behind the couch and nodded. Then she went back to napping on my couch. I do trust her not to stain it though.

I decided to make some Fettucine Alfredo. This time, homemade. I'm not sticking to microwavable food forever. My Mom taught me how to make it. Currently she still resides in New York. But I contact her often.

I grabbed the Fettuccine noodles, the parmesan, the cream, and the black pepper. I then fill the hot water in the pot, and set it on the stove with the burner on. I dumped the noodles into the pot, and started to carefully stir. Then I put the noodles in a bowl, and dumped all the ingredients, and started to stir them. As I stirred, I heard a moan. But I ignored it. And then some footsteps. I still ignored it. Then a pair of hands wrapped around my waist gently. I looked to my side, and Imogen's face was laying on my shoulder. She looked half asleep. "Is that Alfredo I smell? I love Alfredo so much," She muttered into my ear. I shyly smiled a bit as I started to stir. I started to smell a faint flowery scent. I realized she was dozing off on my shoulder. Her scent intoxicates me somehow. It starts to emotionally drive me crazy.

I stirred unusually a bit faster. And then a few minutes later, I dumped the noodles into two separate bowls. And Imogen is still wrapping herself around me. It's as if she's addicted to me or something! I could tell she's fast asleep, already dreaming. But I like her embrace. It makes me feel safe and comfortable. I smelled both bowls. I think I did a good job! Then suddenly I heard Imogen whisper something. "... *sigh* I just want to be with you forever... Embracing you like this..." Did she just say that? Or was that one of her sleepwalking talks? I can't tell... I'm totally freaked out right now, but suddenly I have a desire and hope for her to think that what she just said was actually true... I don't really know if I should tell her all this when she wakes up.

Imogen POV

_I open my eyes and I see some sort of meadow in front of me. I smiled as I ran towards it as fast as I could. The wind catching me feels awesome. Then I came to a halt as I see... Fiona near that tree. Fiona?! I saw her sitting under the tree. I could tell she's happy and relaxed right now. She looks so... Angelistic. I instantly ran towards her. She started to stand up. I guess she hasn't noticed me yet. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her warmth. She was startled and nearly stumbled to the ground. I laughed. She faced me, smiling. I could just look at that smile for centuries. I flashed back my sexiest smile. We stayed there for a moment"... *sigh* I just want to be with you forever... Embracing you like this..." I said out of nowhere. Then suddenly, she leaned closer to my face. Is she?... Then she spoke softly, "Imogen." And I swear I just felt the ground under me shake violently. I was frightened and stepped back a bit. Then I heard my name being called. This time violently. "Imogen!" And the ground shook again, making me fall to the ground, blacking out._

"Imogen! Lunch is ready!" I felt myself being shook as I opened my eyes. And I saw Fiona's face in front of me. I saw her laugh. It must be something that happened while I was asleep because she was looking down. Then I smirked and instantly got up, smelling the good scent of Alfredo. Oh how I love that smell! I sat at the dinner table. I waited for her to sit down. When we both sat, we ate silently. Well, I was slurping the noodles. But I guess she doesn't seem to mind as she smiles at me.

After dinner, I took both of our dishes and offered to clean all of them. "No Imogen you don't have to do it. I can," She says. But I shook my head and went to the sink anyways smiling. "... Fine, I'll be in my room," And she walked off. I started at her curves as she was walking. I wish I had them. They're so... I snapped out of thought as I went back to washing the dishes, shyly smiling.


End file.
